


Yandere MILF Boss Ends Your Date Early By Hiding In Your Bedroom

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer] [Fdom][MSub][Mean][Dark][Blackmail Material][Cuckqueen][Ma'am][Gaslighting]so much[Dirty Talk]she has[Multiple Orgasms][Face Riding][Blowjobs][Masturbation][Jerking Off on Knees]but[NNN][Slut][Degradation][Vacation]
Kudos: 2





	Yandere MILF Boss Ends Your Date Early By Hiding In Your Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Performer's Notes: You are a powerful executive, at the top of your field. You appreciate your VERY special assistant very much. Which is why it hurts that he DARES to have a life outside of the office. Give him that special send-off and remind him why work/life balance is a MYTH.
> 
> Author's Notes: Originally, this was going to be the culmination of a series of Freeuse Office scripts involving the special assistant learning his job under the Executive. It is also me wondering what would happen if a Yandere was hired at one of these places and became a boss. Maybe one day, I'll tackle that project, maybe I won't. We'll see!
> 
> But, we've got this dark little thing that I do like a great deal. I hope you do, too.

\---START---

(SFX: Door opens, then closes. A pause. Then, door opens again and she stage-whispers, firmly, angrily) You have exactly two minutes to get rid of her. Two. Starting now. 

(SFX: Door closes. Shuffling behind it. Then, a bit more of a pause. Door opens again. She hisses, her voice back to normal volume now:) So, *this * is the reason why you weren't answering your phone?

What am * I* doing here? Who the fuck was * that*?

Don't change the subject. Don't you fucking dare. 

Who. The fuck. Was * that*?

(Dangerously, firmly) Look at me. * Look * at me. Right in the eyes. And you tell me who she was.

(A moment. Then, laughing incredulously) You're not * sure*?

Oh, no. I've got nothing but time, now. Go on. Explain yourself. 

(Wryly) I don't give a * fuck * that this is * your* apartment. You're not getting around this. 

(Listening) Uh huh. (Softening) Oh. 

(Gently) How long have you been seeing her? 

(Scoffing) Of course I'm not mad, silly. Come on in. It's * your * bedroom, after all. Here. Sit on the bed. 

Talk to me. 

I mean – yeah, it was * supposed * to be a surprise. I just wanted to see you off before your vacation. (Clearing her throat, playfully putting on an authoritative air) Something special for my special assistant. 

But, look, you're telling me about her. (Smiling) What's the name of this special young lady?

Oh, that's a lovely name. How long have you been seeing each other -?

Wow. Not too long. But, not too short, either. 

(Teasing) You look so nervous. Why? 

(Mock stunned) You weren't expecting me to be so... nice? Me? 

(Laughing) No, it's ok. Really. I get it. She sounded... pretty. Is she?

I mean, I'd be surprised if you said “no,” actually. (Wicked smile) Do you have a picture of her? You've got to. Of course you do, silly. 

(Playfully) Come on. Take out your phone! Let me see!

(Less playful) I said, “let me see.” (Brightening) There we go! Hand it on over.

(Flipping through phone) Oh, she * is* pretty. Look at those * cheekbones. *

(Laughing) Oh, look at you blush! Of course I think she's pretty. She * is. * 

(Firmly) I don't play that game of tearing other women down. 

Neither should * you.* I'm sure we both have our own, unique charms.

You still look so nervous. What's... what's going on?

(Stunned) “Creepy”? What... what do you mean? 

(Firmly) Look, I understand that it's late and that you weren't * expecting * me, but this was supposed to be a nice * surprise * for you. 

How many assistants can say that their boss would do something this... thoughtful... and unexpected... to show their appreciation for them?

(Snorts) Oh, come on. We're practically in contact 24/7 to begin with - 

(Teasing) Wait, are you * serious* right now? Are you really freaking out? No, you're freaking out. Your heart is practically thumping out of your chest - 

It is! (Laughing) Oh my God, look – I can place my hand on your chest and - 

(Pause) Why... did you just flinch away from me? (Firmly) Stay. Still. I'm just... going to put my hand on your chest, and - 

(Sniffs the air suspiciously.) Wait – did you guys...? (Dangerously) My dear... * what * were you guys planning on doing once you got here?

(Barely contained anger) What were you up to * before * you got here? 

(Coldly) * No. * It * is * my business. Especially now. Tell me.

(Growls) Tell me. Tell me * now, * you little * slut. * 

Tell me.

(Low, dangerous laughter) Yes, I * can * talk to you this way, my faithful. Loyal. Darling. Assistant. 

You signed the contract. I walked you through it. 

Every step of the way. 

You agreed that you would * not * jeopardize your efficiency and efficacy in any way, shape or form in execution of your duties for me.

And, I'm making. Sure. 

Now, tell me: what did you and that pretty little * thing * get up to before you - 

(Stunned) ...you. You * let * her do that to you?

(Angry/hurt) Oh, don't you fucking – don't you * dare * start blubbering about it now!

You * let * her kiss you. 

You * let * her grope you. 

You * let * her... you * let * her suck your * cock. * 

(Spluttering) I mean – I mean, is that * it *? I understand she's a fucking * whore, * but... but, what about - 

Waitaminute. Lean in. 

(Dangerously) Lean. In. Let me smell your breath - 

(A beat. The threat of violence in her voice) That's... that's what her cunt smells like, isn't it. 

(Darkly) It smells * good. * Smells like she tastes fucking * scrumptious.*

(Cutting him off) Don't. You. Say it. Unless you want to make this any worse.

You know what? Say it. Say what your stupid fucking brain wants to. 

Tell me her pussy tastes good. That you lapped up her cunt like a thirsty fucking dog.

No. That's not fair. Because, dogs are * faithful.*

Did you fuck her? Huh? Did you get into your car and squirm around like... like * teenagers * and fumble around until you managed to get inside of her - 

(Coolly) Oh, you * didn't * and why's that?

(Dangerously) You better answer me when I'm talking to you. Look at me when you fucking answer - 

Oh, because, * people * were starting to come around the parking lot? 

(Snorts) Look at you. Even now. That stupid fucking cock is hard. 

Straining in your pants. No matter how much you try to hide it with your shirt. Or shifting your hips away.

No. No, you don't get to fucking hide.

Stand up. 

Stand up right * now, * slut. 

Pull down your pants. Lift up your t-shirt, pull it behind your head. 

And, stand there. In front of me. * Almost * naked. With your stupid fucking cock straining. 

(A beat as she waits. Then, she smirks.) I see that * whore * didn't do a good job of sucking your cock. Looks like she tried, though - 

(Mocking) Oh, look at where her lipstick stained you – not even halfway down that poor, throbbing shaft? 

(Mocking) “No, ma'am?” Awwww. Did you cum, anyway? (Dangerously) Answer. Honestly.

(Mocking) “No, ma'am?” Awwww. And, why's that?

(Hissing) Of course I've fucking * spoiled * you. That seems to be the fucking issue of the night, isn't it?

Me. Spoiling. * You.*

You know what... I think beyond * everything * else, this is what's really, * truly* pissing me off:

I have gone * out * of my way. To do something truly thoughtful and kind and considerate. 

To express to you... my gratitude for how well we've worked together these past six months. 

To reward you for what I * thought * was your dedication and faithful service.

All of those late nights. Early mornings. Stolen moments in cars and hotels on our business trips. 

Helping me deal with... my stress. And, my * very * particular needs. Here I am thinking, that that would be * enough * for you. 

But, now... tonight of all nights...

I find out how much of a wanton * slut * you actually are. 

(Angrily) I don't want to hear an apology * now. * It's useless to hear it now! I know you don't mean it - 

Oh, you do, do you - 

Shut the * fuck * up. You don't get to say it. Not anymore. 

(A beat) Wait...what're you thanking me for?

(Pleased) That's right. For being so * thoughtful.* And, understanding. And, kind. 

(Seductively) Uh huh. For ruining you. * Ruining * you for other women. 

Ok. Ok, I can believe that. Do you know why?

Your cock may be stupid. And faithless. But, it doesn't lie. Look how much pre-cum is dripping.

(Gently) Go on. Start stroking your cock for me. (Soft laugh) No, I mean it. Start. I want you to start... making yourself feel good. 

You must be so... frustrated right now.

You finally gave in to that little whore's advances... and yet, you weren't able to find any release with her... inept fumblings.

Because, you're accustomed... to so much better.

I'm going to back away again. And, just watch you stroke that cock some more. 

You're so close to cumming already, aren't you? You're jerking that cock faster... and harder... you must be so pent up.

Those balls * aching * for release. 

(SFX: Camera phone goes off.) I didn't tell you to stop, did I? Why so shy all of a sudden? Is it because I'm taking pictures of you like this?

(Firmly) No, get back down on your knees. Get your hand back on your cock. 

(Laughing) Because, if you don't, I'll just upload what we have already to her Facebook page and you can explain why you were so quick to kick her out tonight. 

To her. 

To all of her friends.

To her family.

(Coolly, as she keeps taking pictures) ...There we go. Keep. Stroking. And, tell me how much better it feels being put in your place as a dirty little slut than have that whore's mouth around your greedy cock. 

(Gleeful) Look at you, pumping your hips as you do it! Do you want to cum? Is that it? 

Say it. 

Louder.

(Laughing) No. Absolutely not. Get your hand off of your cock. Now. Go on. Catch your breath. Place both hands on your thighs. 

(As she talks, she's tapping away on the screen.) Oh, don't worry. I'm just... sending these to myself. That's all.

(Breezily) There. Done. Now. 

(Clears throat) Now. Tell me: are you really even going on vacation?

I mean, are you really leaving town. Or, was this some... ruse to spend more time with that whore?

(Angrily) Speak up. Now. 

(Coolly) I see. A little of column A, a little of column B. Well. 

(Amused) You're shaking. Let me guess – your plan was to leave town by yourself, first. Just in case. She'll meet up with you there in a day or two. And, then you could just... 

Well. Whatever it is you were trying to get started tonight. 

That sound about right?

(Dark laugh) You know, I had a whole... thing planned for you. For your send off. 

I was going to say, (Fake-seductively) “Oh, my darling assistant. You deserve the time off. You do. You've worked so hard. Let's have one last... all-nighter together. You can sleep on the plane.” 

(Giggling) Now? Oh, I'm sending you off. And, you're going to enjoy your vacation, you are. 

You're going to do all the things you want with that pretty little whore with her pretty little whore cheekbones.

You're going to enjoy the sights. The sounds. The food. You're going to dance into the wee hours of the night. Hold hands. Maybe even... hold each other.

Give each other sweet, gentle kisses.

(Quietly) And, maybe, just maybe... try and make such... such sweet and gentle love together. 

Oh, yes. Yes, my dear assistant. You can put your stupid, greedy cock in her. With my full blessing.

(Giggling) But, you're not allowed to cum. She doesn't get to have that. 

Instead, once a day, you're going to take a picture of your hand, covered in your cum, and send it to me. 

I'll know if you decide to be the greedy slut I know you can be by how big of a load you've got. 

And, if I even * think * that you're trying to get away with something... I know her pretty whore face, now. I know her name. 

I have her Facebook. And, I have her number. 

(Smiling) Do we understand each other?

Good.

(Growling) Now, get back to jerking that cock. 

I made sure to wear... one of your favorite suits tonight. The double-breasted jacket with the pencil skirt. The thigh highs. The Louboutins with these impossible heels. 

Do you know what I'm wearing underneath? Do you want to guess... or do you want to see?

Pinch one of your nipples – don't you * fucking * stop jerking that cock, I don't care * how * close you are – and, keep pinching it. As I... unbutton this jacket. 

That's it.

One button.

Then the other. 

There. You can let go... as I pull it open. I know how much you love this black, lacy... cupless... bra. 

Get on your knees – no. No, you don't get to step out of those pants yet. Keep them around your ankles.

Good boy. 

Open your slutty mouth as I get up... and close the distance between us. 

Keep your mouth open. 

Keep jerking that cock.

I don't want you to move... as I spit into your slutty mouth. (She spits, once, twice, three times) Swallow. 

And, what do we say when I gift you with my spit?

Uh huh. “Thank you, ma'am” indeed. 

Look at you. On your knees. Beating that rock hard dick. 

Looking up at me as my warm spit courses down your throat. 

Doesn't this feel better than * anything * that dumb whore could do for you?

(Dangerously) Say it. Say it. 

(Cooing) Yes, that's right. She can't do this to you. She wouldn't even begin to know how.

Now. I'm going to fuck your face. I'm going to fuck your face hard.

Because, I can't stand the stench of that whore's pussy on your mouth. 

Shuffle on to the bed. Get right on your back. 

Go on. Keep those pants wrapped around your ankles. If only because it amuses me. 

Move faster, though. Like you're * eager * to be reminded of your fucking place. 

Good. Now: look at me. As I unzip my skirt, and shimmy out of it - 

Look at that – garter belt. And, thigh high stockings. 

And, no fucking panties. 

As if you * deserve * my perfect little pussy. 

Come on. 

Let's put that tongue to good use. 

Stick it out. 

Out, * slut. * 

I'm going to... crawl... over your body. Let you feel... the heat of my skin on yours. 

That graze... of my tits against your cock, of course... was no accident. 

Keep your fucking hands by your sides. I didn't say you could touch me. 

You've got to * earn * that privilege again before the night is through.

But, I can touch you... now that I'm straddling your face. 

Keep that tongue out. No matter how rough I use you. 

You better show me how much... how much... how * bad * you feel... for wasting that fucking * tongue * … on that * whore. *

Show me... (Gasping!) Yes. Yes, be a good little slut... and let me use your fucking face.

Just like this.

Pull your fucking head - 

Yes.

Show me. Show me you want... want to please me. 

More than anything.

More than that stupid whore.

More than breathing. 

(Etc, etc – improv until orgasm! Take your time, let him fucking suffer/prove his worth again. And, on that come down...) That... that will do, Mister. 

Here... let me swing my legs from around your face... I want to kiss you. Taste myself... on your lips. Your cheeks. (Giggling) I soaked your face, didn't I?

All you can smell... is me. All you can taste... is me. 

As it * should * be, right? (They kiss, deeply, passionately...) 

Exactly. (Looking down his body) Huh. There's... there's one more place on your body... that has to be purged... of that filthy little whore. 

Don't. Move. 

I'm just... going to shift down, now. (Takes in a deep breath...) And, take in the scent of your cock. Yes. Seems like... you did tell the truth.

You two... didn't fuck. 

(She spits on it, begins to jerk him off. Optional SFX wet sounds, of course!) I... appreciate your honesty. 

(Quietly) I also... appreciate what this means. (She starts to suck his cock, slowly, teasing... then, in one smooth stroke, takes more of him into her mouth... and, the slow drawback before she releases his head with a loud pop... and a giggle) Well, my lipstick certainly stains much, much closer to your base than her's. 

And, I'm only getting warmed up. (A few quick, teasing licks and sucks... before she looks up, growling) I'm only * reminding * you of what you're going to be missing for the next two weeks. But, you better not fucking cum tonight. 

I mean it. Or, one of those pictures is going out tonight. Do you understand me?

(A little laugh... then, improv a deep, teasing, dominant blowjob. Suggested improv lines:)

I almost feel... sorry for you.

Feel sorry... for her. 

She didn't stand a chance. 

Even if she's a whore... there's no way... anyone... could make you feel as good... as I can...

Your stupid... greedy... beautiful cock... agrees. 

I wonder... how much pre-cum you've leaked all night...

Your balls must be * hurting * right now...

And, it's going to be worse...

Because...

I...

Won't...

Let you cum... (She laughs, pulling her mouth away completely from him.) Oh, look how you're * shuddering * for me. 

This thick, hard cock. Soaked and dripping. 

I want it inside of me. I * need * it inside of me. * Fuck. *

I'm just... I'm just going to.. to fuck myself... with these two fingers. Rub my clit with my other hand. Because, I know how much you love to watch me do this... and, I * need * something inside of me...(This next bit... is all about that build to her own orgasm:)

I want to ride your cock. 

Bounce on this fat dick, until I cum so fucking hard. 

But, I don't think you'd be able to handle it. 

I think you wouldn't be able to help yourself.

I think you'd... you'd ruin your entire fucking life, shooting that hot load you're so * desperate * to release into my perfect little pussy.

(Wickedly) Tell me, though... how bad do you want me? 

How badly do you * need * me?

To watch my gorgeous tits bounce as I ride you? Throw my head back in pleasure, as I bucked my hips... writing my name with your cock, to remind you, once and for all... who it belongs to?

Do you want to hold your cell phone in your hand, your thumb hovering over the send button? 

Look me in the eyes as I milk those balls absolutely dry, take all of that hot cum deep inside of me?

As you scream my name... as your thumb... presses... down?

Do you think your shame will make your orgasm all the more intense?

(Whispering) Do you think you'll stay hard inside of me, as that stupid little whore texts you back, crying over how you broke her stupid little whore heart?

(And, here's where her orgasm ideally would overtake her) Do you think you'll throw me down on the bed and force my legs back, spreading me open and pound my eager little pussy until you just... can't work those hips anymore, just... cumming... and sobbing... and cumming... and crying... knowing how completely and utterly... fucked you are... and, yet... would do it again... and again... and again...(And, improv to orgasm... HERE.)

Oh my God. (Take your time with the come down, of course. She gathers herself up a bit) You're panting. So. Fucking. Hard. Your cock is * pulsing. *

(Laughing) Too bad. Take a cold shower. 

You don't get to cum... until tomorrow, after you've settled in at your hotel.

I will need those pictures.

(Clears throat) And, on that note, my dear, sweet, loyal assistant... I think I'll let you get some rest. 

I think you've finally earned it. I do hope you... and your sweet little lady friend have a wonderful vacation. 

You'll be missed. (A gentle kiss... and...)

Bring me back something... fun. Like a hat. 

See you in two weeks. 

\---END---


End file.
